The Great War
by Elder Scrolls Gaming
Summary: Steve was a normal High School student when his life changed with a meeting with notch. Now Steve must fight a war he didn't want to start. Can he save all of his new friends?
1. Everything Goes Wrong

What the hell," were the first words I said when I came to this new world, landing on a mountain hundreds of feet tall, after I almost died.

**Several hours before...**

I was walking home from school like I always did. I was listening to music from my iPad that the school district gave us. I was not paying any attention to the world around me. Everything was normal to me, I was wrong. The flowers were starting to die, and trees were losing their leaves. It was a nice fall day. I went to the mail box to get the mail for the day it was to late. A drunk driver was zooming over the hill at over 60 mph. It hit me dead on causing me to feel a lot of pain flip over the car and leave my world.


	2. A meeting with Notch

I opened my eyes to most likely find my self in the hospital, heaven, or hell ( I wasn't that good of a person, I also had a list of people that I knew that I would most likely see down their with me). I was wrong I found my self in a pure white room. I was starting to think I was in heaven when someone said,"Not quite."

I looked in front of me and their was a man sitting there that wasn't there before. He continued to talk to me," I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up to day from how hard that car hit you." "What ?" "You were out 4 hours already. My name is Notch, or Markus Pehrsson, but I prefer Notch." "Hi Notch, Am Steve, were am I ?" "You are in the meeting room." "What's the meeting for ?" " A few hours ago today you were hit by a car. Your body is in a hospital right now, but why you are here for is because I like to give people another chance a life. You will be taken to a world were there are new challenges for you. If you say yes you will be taken there, if you say no you will go back to your body, but there is a big, big, big, big chance that you will die when you go back. So what do you say you in ?"  
"Yes."

"Great, there is a few thing you should know. You get an unlimited amount of lives if you die the bad thing is that you lose your memory of everyone you know and were you live. You will be rebirth to the world. Well that's it enjoy the view." That was it the floor disappeared and I fell.

**Hi everyone thanks for reading so far. Please fav. and review.**


	3. I fall over 10,000 feet and survive

I fell for awhile them I saw the ground I quickly fell to the world when I got to the bottom I stop 20 feet in the air then fell again. About an hour later I came to I was not in as much pain as I thought I would be. I thought the sun would be setting at this time, but it was rising, it should have been at least 6:00 p.m., but it looked like 7:00 a.m. I looked at my watch it was just like I suspected 7:00 a.m. After looking awhile I found that I was one a big mountain. I was mad all the places to land and I land on a mountain. After looking around again I found a book on the ground. I read it and it tolled me how to make thing like a small hut, weapons, and tools. I quickly got to work on a small house.


	4. They'll be running up the mountain

By noon I had finished a small wood and stone hut, started a small mine, and made some crapy weapons from stone. After I finished everything I needed I read in the book some more. There were sections on everything like animals, mining, weapons, tools, and monsters. When I saw the monsters section I read all of it. It told of several monster the main ones were zombies, skeletons, spiders, creepers. Each one had its own abilities.

Zombies were of corse undead with much more strength than a human. Skeletons walk around with bows and will shoot at you. Creepers have anger issues, so they explode. Spider are large and hostile, but only attack if they feel threatened.

After I read the book it was about 2:00 so I got out some apples I got from the trees. Me being the nice person I am I killed 3 sheep just to make a bed. I was thinking on how to make this place better when the door fell over. The door was some wood strapped together and tied to a post. I went to stand the door back up when I saw they. To people about my age one boy one girl were running up the mountain from some green, four legged, armless monster. The monster I thought must be a creeper so I rush down the mountain to help. I got to a small cliff in the mountain with a bolder on it. They were coming up the mountain straight below my cliff. They were right under me when I push the bolder. It fell right down on top of the monster.

The kids slowly made their way up the mountain, probably tired from running up the mountain. When they got to the top I was out side sitting in the chair I had made as well, they walked over to my hut and said, " Hello, thanks for saving us back down there. Let me guess it's your first day on the world?" Yeah, how'd you know?" "Your close are in one piece, your hut is small and will not last a week, and we saw you fall from the sky." "Ok then, what is your names?" "Am Trevor, that's Madison." "Nice to meet you I'm Steve." "It looks like you've got a lot done so far," said Trevor. "Yeah I have, haven't I. Why are you here by the way?" "Well when we saw you fall from the sky we thought that you would need a place to stay, so we were going to lead you to the village we live in," said Madison. "Well then I think you should at least stay the night, it might be a long walk from my hut to your village." "Yes it will, we went out hunting this morning and have been walking from 6:00 up to now," said Trevor. "Well then if you are going to stay the night lets make a better hut."


	5. Were Square

**Sorry for not updataing for sometime.**

Chapter 5.) Were Square.

Later that night after we made my hut big enough for to more people and set up the place if torches so no monsters would spawn near by, we had dinner. I got rid of any leftovers we had left, Trevor and Madison looked around for any monster near by. Trevor and Madison made beds for them selfs, and we decided to put out the torch in the hut, bad idea. Trevor and Madison fell asleep almost instantly, but I didn't. I thought over everything that had happened today, and also had feeling something bad was going to happen. I finally fell asleep, a few hours later everyone woken by a very loud moan. I looked up to see a zombie right in front of me. Two seconds later there was an arrow sticking out of its head, and I was covered in zombie blood. I look over to see Trevor with his bow in his hand. "Looks like were square," I said

5.) Were Square.

Later that night after we made my hut big enough for to more people and set up the place if torches so no monsters would spawn near by, we had dinner. I got rid of any leftovers we had left, Trevor and Madison looked around for any monster near by. Trevor and Madison made beds for them selfs, and we decided to put out the torch in the hut, bad idea. Trevor and Madison fell asleep almost instantly, but I didn't. I thought over everything that had happened today, and also had feeling something bad was going to happen. I finally fell asleep, a few hours later everyone woken by a very loud moan. I looked up to see a zombie right in front of me. Two seconds later there was an arrow sticking out of its head, and I was covered in zombie blood. I look over to see Trevor with his bow in his hand. "Looks like were square," I said

**No pun intened**


End file.
